The invention relates generally to power generation and the efficient recovery of carbon dioxide. More particularly, the invention relates to the integration of power generation plants with hydrogen production and carbon dioxide separation and recovery.
Currently, the most cost effective method of producing hydrogen is centralized steam reforming of fuels such as natural gas. Rising energy prices and concern for the environment are prompting increased attention to hydrogen as an energy source. Hydrogen has been proposed as a clean fuel for the future with many applications including for use with vehicles and with stationary power.
Power generation systems that combust fuels containing carbon for example, fossil fuels, produce carbon dioxide (CO2) as a byproduct as carbon is converted to CO2 during the combustion process. Currently, there is a trend towards increasing economic and legislative constraints on CO2 emissions to the atmosphere from power plants, for example, Kyoto Protocol, emission taxes, European Emissions Trading Scheme, etc. Removal or recovery of the carbon dioxide (CO2) from power generation systems, such as from the exhaust of a gas turbine, is generally not economical due to low CO2 content and low (ambient) pressure of the exhaust. Therefore, unfortunately, the exhaust containing the CO2 is typically released to the atmosphere, and does not get sequestered into oceans, mines, oil wells, or geological saline reservoirs. There is a need for a technique that provides for economical recovery of CO2 discharged from power generation systems that rely on carbon-containing fuels.
Accordingly there is a need for a co-production system for producing hydrogen and electrical energy that can economically recover CO2 discharged from the co-production system.